(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display used as a display device to display an image with light may include two (electric) field generating electrodes, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter and a polarization layer. Light leakage may be generated in a color filter and a polarization layer of the display device.
A display device including a color conversion display panel including semiconductor nanocrystals such as quantum dots has been proposed in order to reduce a loss of light generated from a polarizing layer or the like and to realize a display device having a relatively high color reproduction rate.